Pups across the Globe Part 3: The British crown
This story is owned by PoliceChase. Do not edit without permission. London, England Ryder: Ok pups, we are in London! All pups: Yay! Security Guy: (British accent) Let me see your passports. Ryder: Here they are. Security: (hmmm) Ok you may go. Ryder: Thanks CJ: It's so different here! Ryder: Ok I rented a car, let's go! _____________________________________________________________________________ (Police sirens)(police sirens) Ryder:(pulls over). Cop: I'm pulling you over for 2 things: Your driving on the wrong side of the road and your 11 years old! Ryder: Sorry. Cop: Well, here's a ticket. Ryder:(reads) 570 euros! Chase: Let me talk to this guy, Ryder. Ryder: Ok Chase. Chase: (gets out car) (talks) Bam! Crash! Chase: (hops in car) Let's go! Rocky: What did you do?! Chase: I threw a trash can at him and he passed out! All pups: What?! Chase: I pretty sure it's not illegal, this country is the complete opposite of America! (screech!!!!!!!!!!!) _____________________________________________________________________________ (Police sirens) (police sirens) Skye: There gaining on us! Ace: Are we going to the slammer for slamming a person? Chase: No son, I'm pretty sure they just know we have complete different custo- (police helicopter noises) Chase: Never mind, they don't know that we have complete different customs! (bullet sounds) (windows breaking) Marshall: I'm pretty sure they are breaking the law for shooting someone for using a trash can! (police blockade in front of them) Ryder: Hang on pups! (Ryder drives on opening bridges) (vroom!!!!!!) (cops looking at flying car) (car lands, screech!!!!) Ryder: (drives in alley) Ok pups jump out the car in 5-4-3-........ Chase: Let's just jump now! (All pups jump out of car) Summer: Well that hurt! (Everyone looks angry at Chase) Chase: Hey, it's not my fault they chased us just for using a trash can! _________________________________________________________________________ Hotel Chase: Sorry that we got chased cops everyone. All 2nd generation pups: What?! It was awesome what do you mean sorry?! Lani: It was a-w-e-s-o-m-e!!! Elbert: Yeah so cool! Winter: Yeah super duper cool! Isis: I'm pretty sure it looked cool! But it sure sounded cool! Chase: Thanks All 2nd generation pups: Your welcome uncle/dad! Ryder: Let's get some sleep pups(yawns). All pups: Ok Ryder(everyone pulls out blankets) Chase and Skye sleep together, Rocky and Tundra, Zuma and Princess, Koho and Everest and Ace and Winter. The rest I forgot they're crushes so all of the other pups sleep together. ___________________________________________________________________ Chase: Wake up every pup! Rocky: (yawns) Morning! Koho and Everest:(opens door) Hey guys we brought McDonalds what did we miss? Dylan: Nothing really just being chased by cops thats all. Everest and Koho: What?! Kilimanjaro: Isn't that right, Chase? Chase:(kissing with Skye) umm, what did you say? Everyone: Hahaha! ___________________________________________________________________ Oval shaped building in London Chase: (looks at wanted poster of him) Oh so now I'm wanted! Ryder: (talks with lobby guy) Secret agent Ryder of the PAW organization. Lobby guy: Never heard of you but you seem serieous I better let you go to the top secret floor. Ryder: Thanks Top secret floor Smoky: Found the clue! Sage: When did you get here! Smoky:(hugging Rocky) Saw you guys at the airport decided to follow you guys. Ryder: The clue reads: The next clue is at the place of love, where the bones lie, now prepare to die! A angry looking animal approaches them ready to slaughter. Chase gasps in horror of who it is. Chase:I know who that is! (Everyone gasps when they hear his name) Chase: Swift.... ________________________________________________________________________ So you thought there was going to be a fight? WRONG! Swift falls out a window while he is cursing. Ryder: So the place of love has got to be Paris. Shiro: And the bones has to be the Paris catacombs! Ryder: Pups we are going to Paris! Princess: My homeland!!! Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Series Category:PoliceChase owned